In a co-pending, co-owned application invented by Frederic Grossmann and Larry A. Sims, filed Sept. 11, 1980, Ser. No. 186,352, clamp on and other type of handles are described for use in applying large area adhesive backed bandages to patients. Such bandages when applied to a patient require extremely careful handling, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,370, to prevent the bandage from sticking from itself or excessively wrinkling. When used as an "incise" drape, a surgical incision is made directly through the bandage and into the patient.